Dark Love
by katethegreat123
Summary: A Dramione Fanfiction


Dark Love

The annoying sound of the alarm woke me up. I groaned and hit my clock, I sat up in the darkness of the room. I flipped my legs over my bed, gripping my wand in my hand. "Lumos" I whispered to myself. My whole room was filled with light. I walked over to my dresser and slipped into my gray skirt and white blouse. I draped my red and gold tie over my neck, and picked up my bags. I slowly walked out of my room and down the stairs. I met my mom at the bottom "Ready to go Hermione?" my mom asked. I nodded and we were out the door.

The sky was still dark as we walked outside. I saw my house get smaller as we drove away. As I sat forward I could feel myself getting closer to my fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Hello, Hermione how are you doing?" Luna asked me as we were getting off the train.

"I'm fine. How was your summer?" I said. I hadn't seen my friends all summer, my family thought it was important to spend time with them. The short description of my summer was family and reading.

"Oh, well I will tell you about it later," she said as we sat next to each other on the carriage. Ron and Harry were already sitting across from us. We all sat down and were headed towards Hogwarts.

I could see the castle with the fire lit torches that hung on the outside that made the castle more visible from far away. As we got closer I remembered four years ago when I came across the lake. I could remember how excited I was, now I it was just another year at school. Nothing special.

Luna was busy talking about how she was volunteering to give tours for the Ravenclaw house. "You should help out the new members of Gryffindor, you know where everything is it castle," Luna said smiling at me. I was about to tell her I would love to help out, but the carriage stopped. I looked up and we were at the entrance of the castle.  
We all walked in and went straight for the dining hall. We all sat and waited for the new students to come in. They finally came in two by two. All of they look completely terrified as the hat was placed on their heads. Every so often a person was put into the Gryffindor house. We would all clapped as the new members that came and sat at our tables. The excitement wears down and you don't become as excited when there is a new student is placed in your house your house. You simply just clap and look happy for them.

Once every one was sorted we began dinner. Harry talked about his horrific summer with his aunt and uncle. Luna finally told us that she had spent all summer by the ocean with her grandma learning new potions and spells. "So, Hermione what did you do this summer?" Ginny asked me. I cleared my through and was about to say I spent it alone reading. "Nothing," I said and continued to eat. They all looked at me for a second and then started to talk about how Ron was planning to try out for the Quiddtich team. I was drifting off from the conversation when they started talking about the history and founders of the sports. I found myself looking around the hall. When my eyes locked with none other than Draco Malfoy. The name even had a disgusting ring to it. He was sitting g next to his barbaric friends who where shoveling food into their mouths. He sat there and looked back at he had a conceded smirk on his face. I looked away, wondering how he even had those kinds of friends with him. He didn't deserve friends. Everyone left the hall slowly and soon it was just Ginny and me. We stood up and began to walk up to the Gryffindor common room. "So, Hermione I saw Draco starring at you during dinner what was that about," Ginny asked as we walked farther up the stairs. "I don't know," I said try to avoid the subject. "Well I don't know, he looked kinda happy," she said "He was probably happy to see you," she said, as she began to laugh. "Yeah, since when is Draco ever happy," I said. We walked in silence the rest of the way up. I began to think about what Draco did over the summer. "I actually think Draco could have change over the summer," Ginny said breaking the silence. Changed? Draco? Changed? "Changed? Draco will never change," I said and we passed through the doorway of the Gryffindor common room. " I don't know, think about it. I am going up to bed. Good night," Ginny said as she walked away. I sat down on the couch near the fire. I sat there and watched it slowly burned out as everyone began to leave. I was soon alone in the darkness. The coldness of the room was chilling. I walked upstairs to my bed. I laid there thinking...of Draco.


End file.
